


Storms & Stalling

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Thiam, Thunderstorms, Well not really cause it's Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam wants a work out and gets wet instead.





	Storms & Stalling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).

> For Med: It's Monday right? 😁

Liam Dunbar believes in God. And he believes that they hate him.

  
How else could be explained that just when he decides that he wants to go for a run, when the mixture of guilt and motivation was just right (not too much guilt so that he gets depressed and starts baking cookies instead and not too much motivation that he decides to shop for fancy new work out clothes in place of actually sports) all the water of Earth starts to fall from the sky. Exactly when he hit the half point of his route too so that he couldn't simply flee back into the comfort of his apartment. 

  
Yeah, God really hates him and so Liam runs for his life, clothes filling with water as the drops hit his face like miniature missiles trying to drown him.

  


~♤~

  


The door to the gas station kiosk falls shut behind Liam with a dull _thud_ which makes the bored cashier look up from her phone. When she sees the soaking wet boy who just stumbled inside her shop she squints at the puddles forming on the ground, just opening her mouth to probably throw him back out when the door opens a second time.

  
Liam and the cashier both stare at the newcomer. The girl's expression immediately softens up as her eyes wander from Liam's face to that of the other boy, just as wet, who just came in.  
His white shirt is soaked and perfectly accentuating his trained upper body and his biceps flex as he runs a hand through his water-darkened hair.   
“Excuse me, miss, do you sell umbrellas?”

  


It takes the girl a second to start functioning again, too frozen under the blinding smile the guy throws her way, “uhm... I am sorry sir, we don't.”

The guy sighs. “Alright, well in that case I am very sorry for wetting your floor", he throws her a flirty grin before disappearing through the door again.

  
As soon as he vanished the girl turns back to Liam, “Now did you want to buy anything or just continue to drop on the floor?” 

  
”Uhm...”, Liam takes a step back, “I just wanted to go.” Better taking it up with the storm than staying in there and get tortured for a little water.

  


Five minutes later, when the rain patters down with the intensity of puncturing needles he regrets this decision already but now it's too late so Liam continues on his way to find shelter from this apocalyptic event trying to drown him.  
In a few feet distance a big oak tree appears out of the fog and he speeds up once more to reach the safety of the leafy roof.

  
Trying to catch his breath Liam leans against the rough stem in front of him, this is probably the most intense work out he has ever done. Which honestly says a lot about his work out routine.

  
“No umbrella for you either, I see?”

  
An amused voice brings Liam back to the present and when he looks up he sees a familiar smirk, sitting on a handsome face. The guy from the gas station.

“Hey, what are you doing here? Did you follow me?”

The other boy has the nerve to laugh at that making Liam pout and turn away to look at the rain, his mom said not to talk to stalkers, even when they are as hot as this guy.  
“Looks like it's not easing up any time soon...”

  


  
~♤~

  


Half an hour later, Liam still hasn't broken his silence, Theo – when you don't stop talking for 30 minutes your name comes up somehow – is going on about the abnormality of a rainstorm like this in July. He doesn't seem to care that Liam is not participating in this conversation, as he continues to ask him questions, wait a few seconds and then simply brushes over the silence with the next topic.

  


After a particularly wild story about flooded streets so high Theo had to use a paddle boat to get home one day, Liam has enough.  
“Hey, what kind of stalker are you, going on like this about your life? Shouldn't you be interested in me?”

  


That _really_ shuts him up. For about two seconds.

  
Then Theo laughs, sounding pretty flabbergasted this time. “I told you, I am not a stalker. This is the only footpath back to the city around! For all I know you could be a stalker, after all I was here first! And I don't even know your name!”

  


_What?!_

  
“Oh yeah really? Why would I stalk you of all people? You're not even that hot!”  
This is a lie and Liam is glad werewolves don’t exist because his heart beats like crazy when he tells it.

  
“Oh, and just so you know, my name it Liam!”  
There. Gave it to the moron. Showed him who is the real stalker here.

  


“Oh _really_?”, a shit eating grin appears on Theo's face, “So you did check me out. Well if that isn't exactly what a stalker would do!”  
“What?!”

  
~♤~

  


“You know, I can't wait till it stops raining so I can be free from you”, Liam says while watching the sun rays dancing through the oak’s leaves until they reach the ground.  
Theo next to him, somehow they ended up sitting on the ground because arguing while standing up is exhausting, especially when you worked out before, hums.  
“Yeah, I mean, not that I wouldn’t love to get away from you immediately, but it’s still raining a little, we should probably wait a bit more, just to be safe.”

  


A dog runs past them, barking happily as his owners, a family with two kids follow him, splashing puddle water around.

“Just because the sun is back and there are little kids playing around it doesn’t mean it’s safe to come out just yet, let’s wait a little longer.”  
“Exactly what I was saying, it could start to rain again any minute and my shirt just dried.”  
Liam throws an inquisitive glance at Theo's white shirt which is, at best, damp instead of soaking by now.  
“Ha! You looked! Stalker.” Theo grins and somehow that grin is pretty addictive...

  


~♤~

  


“Hey, what are you doing? That is my house!”  
“Well, it's my house too and you would know that if you weren't such a bad stalker!”

  


Liam gasps. “I am not a stalker! How many times should I tell you that?”  
“Maybe you could tell me one more time? While eating pizza and checking out my movie collection?”  
Theo's face morphs into an expression that Liam can only interpret as hopeful and somehow, after hours under a tree together, he still doesn't want to leave (there is still the matter of who the real stalker is) so he only says “What time?” and watches a beautiful smile bloom on Theo's face.

  
And somewhere, deep inside his belly, a few half dead butterflies bat their wings as they get new energy...  



End file.
